haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Antigua and Barbuda
|- | align="center" colspan=2 | National motto: Each Endeavouring, All Achieving |- | align=center colspan=2 | Location of Antigua and Barbuda |- | Official language | English |- | Capital - Population: | Saint John's 24,226 (2000) |- valign=top | Head of State || Elizabeth II, Queen represented by '' Sir James Carlisle, ''Governor General |- | Head of Government || Baldwin Spencer, Prime Minister |- | Area - Total: - % water: | Ranked 180th 442 km² Negligible |- | Population - Total: - Density | Ranked 184th 67,448 (2002) 152/km² |- | Independence | From the UK November 1, 1981 |- | National Day | 1 November (Independence Day) |- | Religions || Anglican 44%; Moravian; Roman Catholic |- | Currency || East Caribbean dollar (EC$) = 100 cents |- | Time Zone | UTC -4 |- | National Anthem || Fair Antigua, We Salute Thee |- | Internet TLD || .ag |- | Calling Code | 1-268 |} Antigua and Barbuda is an island nation located in the eastern Caribbean Sea on the boundary with the Atlantic Ocean. Antigua and Barbuda are part of the Lesser Antilles archipelago with the island of Guadeloupe to the south, Montserrat to the southwest, Saint Kitts and Nevis to the west and Saint Barthélemy to the northwest. History Main article: History of Antigua and Barbuda Pre-ceramic Amerindians were the first to inhabit the islands of Antigua and Barbuda in 2400 BC. Later Arawak and Carib Amerindian tribes populated the islands. The island of Antigua was originally named Wadadli by the natives. Christopher Columbus landed on his second voyage in 1493 and gave the island the name Antigua. Early settlements by the Spanish and French were succeeded by the English who formed a colony in 1667 by transporting Irish Catholic slaves to Antigua. Slavery, established to run the sugar plantations on Antigua, was abolished in 1834. The islands became an independent state within the Commonwealth of Nations in 1981, and Vere Bird became the first prime minister. Politics Main article: Politics of Antigua and Barbuda Antigua and Barbuda is a Commonwealth Realm and the head of state is Queen Elizabeth II, who is represented in Antigua and Barbuda by a governor general. Executive power is in the hands of the prime minister, who is also the head of government. The prime minister is usually the leader of the winning party of the elections for the House of Representatives (17 members), held every five years. The other chamber of the parliament, the Senate, has 17 members which are appointed by the governor general. Its current prime minister is Baldwin Spencer (24 March 2004-). Administrative Divisions Main article: Parishes and dependencies of Antigua and Barbuda The island of Antigua is divided into six parishes:- The island of Barbuda and the uninhabited island of Redonda each enjoy dependency status. Geography :Main article: Geography of Antigua and Barbuda The country consists of a number of islands, of which Antigua is the largest one, and the most populated. Barbuda, just north of Antigua is the other main island. The islands have a warm, tropical climate, with fairly constant temperatures year round. The un-inhabited island of Redonda also belongs to the nation of Antigua and Barbuda. The islands are mostly low-lying, with the highest point being Boggy Peak, at 402m. The small country's main town is the capital Saint John's on Antigua; Barbuda's largest town is Codrington. Economy Main article: Economy of Antigua and Barbuda Tourism dominates its economy, accounting for more than half of its GDP. Weak tourist arrival numbers since early 2000 have slowed the economy, however, and pressed the government into a tight fiscal corner. The dual-island nation's agricultural production is focused on the domestic market and constrained by a limited water supply and a labour shortage stemming from the lure of higher wages in tourism and construction work. Manufacturing comprises enclave-type assembly for export with major products being bedding, handicrafts, and electronic components. Prospects for economic growth in the medium term will continue to depend on income growth in the industrialised world, especially in the United States, which accounts for about one-third of all tourist arrivals. Demographics Main article: Demographics of Antigua and Barbuda Most of the population are descendants of the slaves that used to work in the sugar plantations, but there are also groups of Europeans, notably Irish, British and Portuguese. While the official language is English, most of the locals speak patois, a form of broken english. Almost all Antiguans are Christians, with the Anglican Church (about 50%) being the largest denomination. Foreign relations Main article: Foreign relations of Antigua and Barbuda Antigua and Barbuda is a member of the Caribbean Community, United Nations, Commonwealth of Nations, Organization of American States, Organisation of Eastern Caribbean States, and the Eastern Caribbean's Regional Security System. Miscellaneous topics * Culture of Antigua and Barbuda ** Music of Antigua and Barbuda * Communications in Antigua and Barbuda * Transportation in Antigua and Barbuda * Military of Antigua and Barbuda See also * Caribbean Community * Lesser Antilles * List of sovereign states References *"Antigua and Barbuda". CIA World Factbook, accessed 28 February 2005. External links *Antiguagov, official governmental site *Antigua & Barbuda, its Department of Tourism website *Antigua and Barbuda, United States Library of Congress Portals on the World *Governments on the WWW: Antigua and Barbuda *Inside Antigua, Antigua news & weather *The High Commission of Antigua and Barbuda. Tourism, business, history and culture, politics - an up to date website. *Antigua Carnival - with great photo galleries. * Category:Island nations Category:CARICOM_member_states Category:Members of the Commonwealth of Nations an:Antigua e Barbuda bg:Антигуа и Барбуда bn:এন্টিগুয়া এবং বার্বুডা ca:Antigua i Barbuda cs:Antigua a Barbuda da:Antigua og Barbuda de:Antigua und Barbuda et:Antigua ja Barbuda es:Antigua y Barbuda eo:Antigvo-Barbudo fr:Antigua-et-Barbuda gl:Antiga e Barbuda - Antigua and Barbuda ko:앤티가 바부다 id:Antigua dan Barbuda it:Antigua e Barbuda he:אנטיגואה וברבודה lv:Antigva un Barbuda lt:Antigva ir Barbuda hu:Antigua és Barbuda ms:Antigua dan Barbuda zh-min-nan:Antigua kap Barbuda na:Antigua me Barbuda nl:Antigua en Barbuda nds:Antigua un Barbuda ja:アンティグア・バーブーダ nb:Antigua og Barbuda pl:Antigua i Barbuda pt:Antígua e Barbuda ru:Антигуа и Барбуда sq:Antigua dhe Barbuda simple:Antigua and Barbuda sk:Antigua a Barbuda sl:Antigva in Barbuda sr:Антигва и Барбуда fi:Antigua ja Barbuda sv:Antigua och Barbuda tl:Antigua at Barbuda tr:Antigua ve Barbuda zh:安提瓜和巴布达